


Oral Fixation

by Celestialgunfireopera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialgunfireopera/pseuds/Celestialgunfireopera
Summary: “So.” Noya shot him a mischievous look, full cat-ate-the-canary in its devilish charm. “I’m not imagining things. You have been staring at my mouth.”“Wha- I- Um… ” Asahi blushed red, tripping over his words. He hadn’t realized Noya had noticed, probably should have known he wasn’t being subtle in his attention. “M-Maybe?”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 314





	Oral Fixation

Asahi was starting to worry he had an oral fixation. 

Maybe that was too strong of a word, or the wrong one. He didn’t need to have things in his mouth, after all. And he didn’t care about other people’s mouths- outside of one. 

“Asahi.” Suga’s voice interrupted his musings, bringing Asahi back sharply to the volleyball gym and the rest of his team.

“Huh?” He blinked.

“Are you okay?” Daichi arched an eyebrow. 

“Oh.” Heat crawled up his neck. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Suga shot him a knowing look that said he knew exactly what Asahi had been thinking, like some kind of mind reader. He didn’t say anything, _thank god_ , instead drawing Daichi into a conversation about their defense.

Asahi tried to keep his gaze firmly on his water bottle, the net, hell, even the floor. And still, like a magnet, like his own personal kryptonite, his eyes moved, drawn up and over to the right to where Noya stood, laughing with Tanaka and guzzling water. 

If there was one place in Asahi’s life where his self-discipline was at its weakest, it was here. It was Noya. 

He could stare at Noya for hours if he was allowed and always find new things to be memorized by. He’d been this way since they’d met last year, when Noya had walked up to him after their first practice together and had promised he’d always be around to make Asahi one of the greatest aces in volleyball. Asahi had flushed and stammered, Noya had laughed in that way of his, loud and abrasive and the best sound in the world, and that had been it.

Their friendship had grown from there, until Asahi hadn’t just admired Noya’s confidence or the way he tackled things both on and off the court. He’d always enjoyed Noya’s enthusiasm and his company, which wasn’t surprising. Noya himself was a likable person, one who knew just what to say to make other people smile. But for Asahi, it soon morphed into something far more than simple friendship and respect, until he’d been having dreams and thoughts about Noya that were absolutely not what people thought of just friends.

Noya’s laugh, sharp and bright, cut through his thoughts. He watched, entranced, as Noya brought the water bottle up again, lips wrapping around the top and sucked, cheeks hollowing.

Something liquid and warm pooled in Asahi’s abdomen, a familiar rush of desire that was as intoxicating as it was currently mortifying. He wrenched his gaze away just as Noya glanced over, his face on fire in embarrassment. He ran a hand over his hair, tried to force air through lungs that seemed to have forgotten how to draw breath. 

He _needed_ to get himself under control. Somehow. He could find that calm on the volleyball court just fine, so clearly there was a way to get past this crush. The last thing he wanted was to ruin things with Noya and knowing him, he would absolutely do that if the shorter player realized what was going on in his head.

He could do this. It was important that he figure this out. And he would. He just needed-

“Asahi!” Noya’s voice sliced through his thoughts again and sent them scattering, like leaves before a strong wind.

“Y-yes?” At least Noya wouldn’t realize anything was wrong. Asahi had always been anxious and timid. It was generally only in volleyball that his height and strength translated into any kind of power. 

Noya grinned, hands on his hips and brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “Do you mind staying a little late tonight? I was hoping to practice more, make sure I’m ready for Nationals. And you’re my favorite partner.” 

Asahi flushed again and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, sure.” 

He smiled, butterflies taking wing in his stomach as Noya’s grin became impossibly wider. He pumped a fist in the air, his exuberance far larger than he was, until it took up the space of two or more people. “Alright!”

“Glad to help,” Asahi murmured. 

Noya winked and headed for the court as Coach Ukai blew the whistle. “You’re the best!” 

_Friends,_ Asahi reminded himself as sternly as he could manage. He set down his water bottle and jogged onto the court, ready to play again. _Just friends._

The rest of team practice flew by in a whir of sweat and noise as volleyballs slammed into skin and floor alike. It was easy to enjoy the game and practice, even when the repetition and failures could be frustrating. He enjoyed playing with his friends and mastering new skills, and that part made every practice something that he could appreciate. Too soon Coach Ukai was blowing his whistle and calling for everyone to clean up and head home. 

“We’ll lock up,” Noya said, hand held out for the gym key. 

Hinata bounced excitedly in the background, animating whatever he was saying with his arms. Probably asking Kageyama to stay and throw tosses again. Those two never stopped training. 

Suga snorted and nudged Daichi. “Meat Buns? Your treat?”

“My treat,” Daichi confirmed with a fond smile, dropping the key in Noya’s hand. 

Aashi’s insides twisted in a flash of jealousy. He wanted that same assuredness sometimes, that same confidence in his actions and words that Daichi had. Maybe then he’d be able to tell Noya about his feelings without worrying about a rejection or the aftermath, where everything would turn awkward and horrible. 

“Meat buns!” Suga called, catching the attention of the rest of the team. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Alright!” Hinata pumped his fist in the air and made a dash for the door, Kageyama hot on his heels.

Suga smiled and waved as the others filed out, talking amongst themselves. “Have fun you two.” 

“Don’t stay too late!” Daichi shouted from the courtyard. 

“Don’t worry, only Hinata and Kageyama don’t know when to call it quits!” Tanaka laughed amidst the protests that rose up. 

“Alright, don’t hold back!” Noya called, sinking into his position on the other side of the net as Suga followed their teammates out. “I’m not gonna get better if you take it easy on me.”

“I won’t,” Asahi promised, lining up his first serve. 

The next hour was even more enjoyable than the last several had been. Noya showed off his impressive skills and made it look easy too. No matter where Asahi sent the ball, Noya was there, trying to pick it up before it hit the floor. And every time Asahi’s serve improved, Noya was right there boosting his poor self-confidence up, telling Aashi how cool he was. 

It was the best way to spend an evening and Asahi never wanted it to end. He could have spent forever here, the two of them lost in their own world. The connection between them was strong, sure, and everything Asahi was afraid of messing up. But then Noya would purse his lips in concentration or lick his lips and Asahi’s damn cock and lust had very different ideas. 

“We should probably call it a night,” Asahi said after a while. His shirt felt sticky with sweat hard earned and the gym was too warm. “We have class and practice tomorrow.”

Noya wrinkled his pert nose but nodded. “You were amazing tonight! If this had been a match that serve would have earned us a lot of points.”

Asahi flushed, Noya’s compliments fireflies in his blood. “Thanks. You were even better. I don’t know how you get across the court so quickly.”

“Endless energy and determination!” Noya put his hands on his hips and beamed proudly. “I’m going to be the best damn libero at Nationals. Between your spikes and my dives we’ll win for sure!”

“I don’t know about that.” Asahi laughed as they turned off the lights and headed for the club room. “Hinata and Tanaka score a lot too.”

“Yeah, they’re good. Our whole team is. But _you’re_ the ace.” Noya pointed at him. “Not them. Remember that.”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Right.”

“Trust yourself.” Noya smiled as he opened the door. “I do.”

Asahi blushed red at the words that meant so much, stammering as he followed Noya inside. The door closed behind them with a click.

Noya turned to look at him, brown eyes unexpectedly serious. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Me?” Asahi smiled hesitantly, trying to ignore his sweaty palms, the way anxiety sat heavy in his chest. 

The club room seemed small with just the two of them in it and it wasn’t because of Asahi’s height. It was Noya, and the amount of space he could take up despite their difference in height or build. It was how while Asahi barely took up space with his apologies and timid nature, Noya took up enough space for both of them, demanding all eyes on him and confident in it. Asahi had always admired him for that ability. Now, with all of that attention and power on him alone, it made sweat break out along his brow, made him want to do something to be worthy of that kind of attention. 

It was hard to believe Noya already considered him worth it. But he did.

“I like you,” Noya said, shattering the silence like a bomb exploding. He said it so easily, as though he had never been nervous in his life, didn’t know what doubt was. “I have for a while. And I-”

Asahi’s heart skipped a beat and crashed to life again, beating too fast. Words spilled from Asahi’s lips without his permission, crowded his throat in an attempt to all come out at once. “I think you’re astonishing. I always have, I mean. But you’re… You’re breathtaking and a million other words I can’t think of right now.”

Noya blinked, thrown off kilter for a moment in time as Asahi trailed off, fumbling for the right words. He smiled, slow and warm, like the sun rising, like victory hard won, like the announcement of Nationals. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Asahi swallowed. “I mean how could I not? You’re... “

“So.” Noya shot him a mischievous look, full cat-ate-the-canary in its devilish charm. “I’m not imagining things. You have been staring at my mouth.”

“Wha- I- Um… ” Asahi blushed red, tripping over his words. He hadn’t realized Noya had noticed, probably should have known he wasn’t being subtle in his attention. “M-Maybe?”

Noya stepped closer, hands brushing feather light touches over Asahi’s chest. “Can I kiss you then?”

“Yeah.” Asahi nodded slowly, eyes wide. 

He leaned down as Noya leaned up, closing the distance between them.

Their lips met slowly, a tentative touch on his side as he sank into what had to be another dream. His hands hung awkwardly at his side, unsure of what he should be doing with them. There was no way this was happening, that this was his new reality. How could Noya mean him, of all people? How could-

Any real thought fled as Noya pressed closer, on tiptoe as he deepened the kiss, stealing Asahi’s breath with the same intensity that he did everything else. He groaned in the back of his throat as Noya’s tongue delved deeper, sampling as though Asahi was a feast. The kisses blended together, one into another, until his lungs screamed for air, despite all of his training. 

Noya hummed as they broke apart, exchanging humid breaths. Their eyes met as Noya dropped back to his feet, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He was destroying Asahi’s nerves and limited self-control until his restraint hung by a thread. But then, Asahi had never stood a chance when it came to Noya. 

“Think you’d be okay if I do that again sometime?” Noya cocked his head to the side, the shock of dirty blonde hair falling forward. 

“Yeah.” Asahi grinned slowly. “I’d be more than okay with that.”

“Good!” Noya grinned, triumphant. “How about now?”

Restraint snapped, a worn and frayed thread that had long ago reached the ends of its capabilities. 

Asahi burst into motion, driven by a craving, a hunger that went so deep it felt like it had always been part of him, branded into his soul and written on his bones. His hands wrapped around Noya’s tight ass, and yanked up. 

Noya sucked in a breath and came easily, powerful muscled thighs wrapping around Asahi’s wait, hands tunneling through Asahi’s hair. Their noses bumped as Asahi claimed Noya’s mouth again with a groan, teeth clacking. And it was okay that it wasn’t perfect, because Noya tasted like sweat and pepper, like bright and refreshing citrus. It was okay that it wasn’t perfect because it was real. 

Noya’s nails scraped against his scalp and rolled his hips forward, sending shivers down Asahi’s spine. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Noya hissed in a breath, nails digging into Asahi’s shoulders through the fabric of his t-shirt. “Wanna touch you…”

“As much as you want,” Asahi promised, lips and tongue skating over salty skin like an addict. 

“Too many clothes,” Noya moaned, hips rocking forward creating friction as his cock brushed against Asahi’s stomach through the barrier of their clothes. 

Asahi’s hands tightened on Noya’s ass, kneading the flesh as his teeth scraped over succulent skin. His body hummed with energy, firecrackers bursting behind his eyes and sparklers in his bloodstream. 

Noya’s hips moved faster, a violent tempo that only he could set. He was a storm of energy and movement, intense and brilliant at the center. The moan that escaped Noya’s lips as Asahi nipped at his neck and sucked at the spot was husky and larger than life. 

It went all the way to Asahi’s toes, wrapping him in impatience and a need so deep he was sure he’d never stop wanting. His cock pulsed, thick and so hard it was near painful at this point. 

“Asahi…” 

He shuddered, hips rolling into Noya as he nudged the other’s shirt aside and nipped at where shoulder and neck met.

“ _Shit,_ ” Noya cursed. He swallowed, throat moving under Asahi’s messy kisses. “Let me down,” he groaned, pushing at Asahi’s shoulders with insistent hands. 

Asahi put him down with shaking hands and a pounding heart. “What’s wrong…” 

He gasped sharply and stumbled as Noya dropped to his knees, hands already tugging down Asahi’s volleyball shorts and boxers. 

Their eyes connected again as Noya looked up, eyes sparkling like gemstones. His lips were red and swollen from their kisses, his hair mussed and pupils blown. Asahi swallowed against a throat gone dry, lust honey thick in his bloodstream. 

“Fuck you’re huge,” Noya breathed, eyes wide as he glanced down. 

Asahi blushed a deep red, head dropping back against the wall. His mouth opened but words failed him. 

“Don’t worry.” Noya grinned again, teeth a gleam of white, excitement injected in every word. “I like a challenge.”

Asahi swallowed again and took a deep breath, trying to get himself under some semblance of control. The scent of sweat and arousal in the air, thick and heady, did nothing to help him focus on anything else. It felt like his knees were going to give out already, before anything had really happened. 

Noya leaned forward, fingers brushing down Asahi’s length as his mouth took the crown into his mouth in a slow descent that must’ve been meant to drive Asahi to insanity. 

He sucked slowly, cheeks hollowing as his tongue explored in torturous movements. His hand wrapped around the base stroking up with quick flicks of the wrist. His eyes were determined and fierce in a way no one could duplicate, and it made Asahi’s breath catch in his throat, his heart squeeze impossibly tight within his chest. 

The wet heat of Noya’s mouth was ecstasy, every movement and touch sending electrical shocks up Asahi’s spine. Harsh breathing filled the room and it took a minute for Asahi to realize that was him. He bit down on his lower lip, afraid of cumming so quickly, desperate to make this moment last just a little longer. And then Noya did something with his mouth and _holy shit,_ Asahi was seeing galaxies explode in front of his eyes.

“ _Noya._ " His voice sounded wrecked, rough and needy. His fingers sank into Noya’s sweat damp hair, his hips rocking forward. “I’m going to…”

He was going to cum embarrassingly fast if Noya kept touching him like this. He wanted to last longer, wanted this moment to go on for just a little bit more. Mostly, he wanted to burn this memory into his brain so that he could never forget even a second of it. He swallowed, trying to focus on controlling the building pressure in his lower abdomen, the sliding descent into oblivion. 

And then Noya’s eyes flicked up, gazes locking in an intimacy that should’ve had Asahi blushing a maroon and stammering. Instead he was lost, shockwaves wracking through his body with volcanic force as he orgasmed, hips arching. 

Noya coughed and gagged around him but didn’t pull away, mouth milking Asahi through the most intense orgasm of his entire life. He had no idea how much time passed, lost in the haze of pleasure that had descended. 

He shuddered, knees weak as the after tremors faded, and suddenly aware of Noya pulling his shorts back up and standing, satisfied grin stretching across his face. 

“Wow,” Noya said, voice rough and somehow all the sexier for it. “You’re just… _wow._ ”

Asahi’s eyes fell to the bulge still straining against the front of Noya’s practice shorts. He didn’t let himself think too long about it, didn’t want to get too shy to talk himself out of it. Instead, he followed instinct and dropped to his knees, hand smoothing up over Noya’s thighs in reverence. 

“Wait, Asahi-” Noya gasped above him as Asahi tugged down the shorts and boxers with a quick movement, impatience buzzing beneath his skin. 

“Let me have this,” Asahi murmured, as much to himself as to Noya. He leaned in, hooking one leg over his shoulder and swallowed Noya’s cock. 

A rough groan filled the air around him. Noya’s hands slid into Asahi’s hair, nails scraping over his scalp again as he held on tightly. 

Asahi hummed, the flat of his tongue sliding along the underside of Noya’s length as he adjusted to the weight in his mouth. The earthy salt of precum and skin filled his mouth, arousal thick in the air as he breathed through his nose. He sucked, cheeks hollowing, enjoying the way Noya squirmed above him, breathing already hard and uneven. 

“ _Asahi._ ” 

His eyes flicked up as he started a rhythm, testing his own limits and exploring what Noya would enjoy most. Asahi wanted to drive Noya even half as crazy as Noya made him, until control was a thing of the distant past. 

Noya met his gaze, pupils blown out and eyes hazed with lust. He swallowed, Asahi’s name on his lips as his hips canted forward again. 

Asahi’s heart slammed against his rib cage, looking for a way to free fall into Noya’s hands, looking for the person who had owned it for so long already. He ducked his head and focused on the task at hand. His hands stroked over Noya’s thighs again, desperate for skin-on-skin contact in a way he couldn’t put into words. 

Noya’s fingers tightened in Asahi’s hair, his leg pressing hard into Asahi’s shoulder. His voice trembled, hips fucking forward in desperation. “I-I’m gonna…”

Asahi sucked hard in response, fingers digging into Noya’s hips to steady them both. 

Noya cried out, eyes squeezing closed and fingers tightening in Asahi’s hair. His voice filled the club room as his body jerked and shuddered. 

Asahi coughed and spluttered, swallowing the hot, salty mess of seed that spilled into his mouth and down his throat. He rubbed reassuring circles into Noya’s skin, pulling away only when Noya was spent, small tremors still running through his body. Asahi gently pulled the boxers and practice shorts back into place, setting Noya back to rights before he stood again. He felt dizzy and sluggish, pleasure still thick in his veins, like honey or a good drink. 

Noya smiled, softer than usual but still just as intense and world rocking for Asahi. “So, my plan worked?”

“Your plan?” Asahi repeated, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. “You planned this?”

“I mean _this_ leans more toward wild fantasies,” Noya laughed as Asahi flushed red again. “But I’m still gonna consider it a win for me.”

“So, you would want to do that again? Maybe with a date or two before that?” Asahi was still too drunk on pleasure and what just had happened to feel nervous. Noya liked him, wanted to be with him in the same way that Asahi wanted. The sheer delirious delight didn’t leave any room for anxiety right now. 

Noya grinned, sharp and blindingly brilliant. “Yeah, I want that. Nothing I want _more_ really.”

Asahi grinned, his heart squeezing impossibly tight in his chest, joy infusing every part of him. “Then it looks like I’m the one who won something.”

“Better than Nationals?” Noya arched an eyebrow, head cocked and eyes sparkling with mischief.

Asahi leaned down and pressed a kiss to Noya’s lips. “Even better than Nationals."

**Author's Note:**

> So... I watched the first three seasons in about eight days while screaming about it with Lalazee. And then we got talking about how there wasn't enough smut and BASICALLY this is all her fault. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Also please ignore any grammar errors or anything. I didn't bug my beta to look at it and was impatient to get it up.
> 
> <3 Celest


End file.
